Instruxors Wiki
InstruXors The InstruXors is a Doom clan mainly seen on Skullfag (now known as Zandronum). A.K.A furry town. According to graphical analysis it was created sometime April, year 2011. A fairly casual clan, although there is also a competitive side. Although it sucks just as do all clans on this zdoom ripoff of a port. They usually recruit players who show respect towards other players and are easy to get along with. Ok I might have mislead you here. They will recruit anyone who needs a yiff or just has no clue as to what makes a good clan (go to a different doom port you baffoons). Some of the players compete in competitive matches, while others may choose not to (because they just plain-well are not capable). They also do some level development. Where are the releases? Where?! Why are we all still waiting? I am looking forward to seeing fantastical levels! Their clan tag is X. X's main goal is to recruit as many members as possible. Not pulling your strings here chaps, there was a point in your short lifetime they had over 20 members. For a clan that is like as big as Jupiter. The leader, who has a powerful secret, seems to recruit members by form of 'cybering'. We are not too sure what this term means but we have the general idea it means using your internet booty and doing a lil' shaky shaky. By the way this clan is dead. Rust in peace, X minions. Members This clan is as dead as a doorknob. '' ''May it rust in the very pits of my bowels. NOTE: Members with * after them were also ICE members. '' '''Leader: ' *IcyMew / IcyJes / Blitzkrieg - Has a powerful powerful deep dark secret! So powerful, so dreadful, so full of radiation poisoning ... ok we won't hold it back from you. "She's" a guy. Known members: ''' *Ace - This guy was known to have crushes on the X ladies. Another pathetic verjun. *Alucard - I hate cards. *Andrea - Icy's supposed real life ex girlfriend. Not an officialz member at alls, only joined servers to be clingy around Icy. Pathetic slut couldn't take a hint. *Ann / Dizzy / Noel / a trilion other names - What is with all these freaking aliasers in this freaking clan! Ultimate attention whore. Had a crush on Icy. Quite possibly a G.I.R.L *Arlene Sanders / DevilutioN - Isn't that that doom chick in the terribad Doom novel? Wannabe. *Avenger - Of what? *BlackDaniel - I am not racist, being a black man myself, this member is honorable. *Bleant - This makes no sense. *BloodyAcid - He knows what to drink for breakfast, this man. *Boko - Boko, boko, boko-la-to. I am going to name my grandson this. *Booker - Please, no more books on this fine afternoon. *Clodskull - Clogged. Like my bathroom shitter. To make this simple for you simpleminded fiends, his brain is full of sh-**! *Dark* - Is this the same guy as below? No one gives a poo because it's just another aliaser/nobody! *Darkness - Where the sun don't shine, I gather. *DJDogy1196 - DJ Dogy, spin me a record. An hay man yu spelled it wrong. PhD in the making. *DoomerDan - I know this boys secrets. He calls himself a doomer and he calls himself dan. *GreenHell* / Lilith* - I thought Hell was red, red like pigs blood. Lilith was the clans local sociopath and another fake girl. *Hopes - Theres no Hopes for this port. *Hybrid* - What two species are you interwining? *Iceykiller - Doesn't this name make you shiver? It's so scary, it's so bad-ass, it's so... not scary and so not bad-ass. *Isabel - It's a girl! Pix pls! *Jaymous* - Donchu mean gay-mouse? Fixed, good sir. *Konar6 - WOO BOY. Yu know X is going places when a ST team member joins the crew! *Marcaek - Mar-sake. Mar-cake? For the sake of us lacking the IQ spell it right! *Martini1179 - Naming yoself after alcohol. Original. And also the sign of a wery wery bad alcoholic. *MasterQyou - Master of being a lose-err. I could write a big article on this bad boy. He is young. He is a virgin. He speaks mexican XD. He created a female bot to keep him company. He would hang around Dizzy and Vannesa but was stuck in the friend-zone. Ever since he joined Instruxor clan it turned into a bigger joker than Jupiters mom. Ok stop me plzthx lols. *Mathayus - I love my mathematics. *Maximus - Maximum pleasure. For him. And her. *MeRe - Why is that R capital? *Miqu - Would look better with a k. Plsthx. *Morner - You spelt it wrong. According to my analysis, you might have mistaken your alias for Moaner, found on Zdaemon. *Mr.Crispy - Loves all things crispy. *Nero / a trillion other names - Always a zero, never a hero. Your typical 13 year old horny virgin brat. *NESGamer190 - Good man, NES was always better than Skullfag enywayz. *Nyarlathotop - Egyptian, perhaps? *Nyarlathotep - He joined twice? *Obbster* - Lobster boy. A new boy who came from megaman deathmatch. Plsdie. Plsthx. *Omar - Ocklahomer, perhaps? *Protox - You mispelt Proton, my good man. *Racoon* - Sound the Furry alarm, we have a Furry on the loose! Reaw reaw, the Furry police are comin' ta get ya boi! *Ral - This guy was a complete moronnnnnn. The bane of his existance is to troll. *Shane - Typical hacks galore. *Slash - The boy who only stayed around for one game. I guess the powers of XSEX wern't enough =( *Slime - Something not quite PG about this alias. *Spam205 - Quit Spamming the freaking channel on this freaking network. *SSguy - Also known as Kal Foxis. They let a hacker in. NO COMMENTO! *Taco / a trillion other names - I gather this guy is on the rather porky side. Best friends with Nero. The second 13 year old horny virgin brat. *The Joker - Why so serious? Ha ha hardity ha. Not even funny. *Vannesa - Tits! Or get the fuck out...! *XibirQyou* - MasterQyou's butt buddy. They would have wild virgin intercourse into the early hours of tomorrow morning. They would have amazing-... ok it's just MasterFuckyou's buttbud. Plsdie. *Yellowtail* - A nazi. A furry nazi. A furry virgin nazi. A furry virgin anger-issues nazi. One of IcyMew's greatest sex slaves and also leader of his own clan named Simplistic Beginners. Omigawd, I'm shaking in my boots. *ZnakyPooh - Pooh bear? Z's instead of S's are for try-hard-wannabe-moms. There is probably a lot of members I have missed, seeing as this clan was as big as Jupiter's mom, it's easy to forget the more useless clan members! Anyone who is forgotten is clearly an unworthy piece of shit X members, hahahhahaha can't even get on the nuub clan list, nuubs! SCRIM HISTORY For anyone who got the privledge to watch the incredible Instruxors face off, you sure were in for a jolly good show. An enemy clan member would enter the dreaded place known as #InstruXors and cry out in a ginumbous warcry: "X SCRIM???"! IcyMew was excited by the chance to get a few of his (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD) clan slaves into a scrim. When both clan peepz had entered a server it was time to choose the map and who played from each clan! The typical 3vs3 or 4vs4. Yup yup. But slight pre-game drama ensured! IcyMew (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD) wanted to do the unholy, unspeakable, 8 VERSUS 8 scrim! The other clan declined this and said it was to be 3vs3 or 4vs4. IcyMew was forced to accept this term, but not without a good drama-fest fight. 3...2...1... PLAY! The scrim had started. The enemy clan had positions sorted and were going for the kill. X was in the base with a one or two members running around thinking "What is going on, how do scrims work??". The ones who claimed to know how they worked were still in the base having awesomesauce orgies around their flag. Of course I only need to explain one X scrim to explain them all. Because the amazing deadly Instruxor clan lost every game out of about, a lot. Oh oh oh oh, apart from that one time they beat MLK = the incred Monkey League Killers. We are not sure how MLK lost this, but we are 100% certain the team members were very very very intoxicated. THE INSTRUXORS CIVIL WAR The Instruxors Civil War. Humankind shivers in the mention of it. Just like the American Civil War... hey wait a minute! Copy kats! Going on. The Instruxors Civil War was when X members devided into two groups and didn't love each other anymore. It was time for a divorce. The original group that stayed loyal to their kind, followed IcyMew (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD) in this grave time! The remaining X members, the rejects, did not agree with IcyMew's (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD) wonderful government and decided to leave. IcyMew (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD!!) was furious and thus named this dispute the Instruxors Civil War. The X Civil War went on longer than WW2. All soldiers, X or not, fought brillantly, with courage and great honor for their strange and retarded believes. In the end, X has severe casualties and few members remained. DEATH OF A LEGEND Oh god oh please god NUUUUUUUUUUU! One day the Instruxor clan tipped the bucket of feces. It fell over and died, never to get up again. And the smell it left behind was hidious. But before this glorious death let's go into the amazing wundafool details that lead to its death. After the end of the cival war, only a few X members were still loyal to the great leader IcyMew (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD!!). With the leader being suicidal and threatening to let someone else lead, the members were losing hope. =( Months passed, and suddenly IcyMew (YES IT'S A MAN OMIGAWD!!) got a greatest idea. He would revive his clan but rename it something else. So people would somehow forget the great things The Instruxors had done. Something so terribad, so foul, so... ok it was named ICE. What the I C E stood for was too complicated to put down. I Corrupt Everyone I think it was. This clan didn't last long and the ICE members were just as much legendary as the Instruxor ones. Hardity ha ha. ''R.I.P THE GREAT INSTRUXORS!!!'' '''INSTRUXOR SCREENSHOTS AND TEAR-JERKING MEMORIES Screenshot Doom 20110627 230201.png|Icy abusing one of his puny X members|linktext=Icy abusing one of his puny X members Screenshot Doom 20110627 230247.png|Icy doens't like ragers. Hypocrite alert, lawlz. Screenshot_Doom_20110627_230532.png|Icy's rule. Whiners will be clan kicked!|linktext=Icy's rule. Whiners will be clan kicked! Hybrid1.png|X practices one on one scrims. Idiots. Screenshot_Doom_20110718_155456.png|X members Arlene and Hybrid having an argument Screenshot_Doom_20120508_120328.png|Lilith of clan X/ICE getting owned by Qent and Devilution the high pinga Screenshot_Doom_20121008_011242.png|Something X has never achieved. Lawls. Screenshot_Doom_20110621_222057.png|25-4. X members gather to see fellow member owned. Dominating2.png|Icy's typical excuse to losing = LAGGIES! furrylol.PNG|It is a proven fact Icy is a closet furry who needs a good yiff Rampage.png|Icy's annoyed, retarted furry bird girl skin. STFU! Screenshot_Doom_20110513_105648.png|Private photo leaked of anonymous X member yiffing with a blue imp Screenshot_Doom_20110516_230103.png|Having "voice" is a slang term for sexual slave Screenshot_Doom_20110616_123234.png|X clan having an orgy in their never released X-HQ map Screenshot_Doom_20110616_131955.png|X clan's orgy Screenshot_Doom_20110616_132406.png|X clan likes to pretend they have dicks this big Screenshot_Doom_20110616_140619.png|X members really like the male genitals for some reason. Screenshot_Doom_20110618_220925.png|X members biggest group orgy Screenshot_Doom_20110804_1906352.PNG|X members like ridiculous skins like big massive black birds Screenshot_Doom_20110812_093652.png|An X orgy gets VIOLENT!! Screenshot_Doom_20110819_101139.png|Nero and Woodpecker dream about Arlene naked Screenshot_Doom_20110929_164005.png|X members in DA SLUMS Screenshot_Doom_20111116_010708.png|X is about shit talk, not respecto Screenshot_Doom_20120108_123252.png|X member gamma setting Screenshot_Doom_20120120_155046.png|Lilith aliasing as AnaBanana has a little secret Screenshot_Doom_20120531_155205.png|Icy trying to cybersex innocent victim Screenshot_Doom_20120620_112237.png|Former X member Lilith has X-rated moment with SkullCandy Screenshot_Doom_20120620_121333.png|X members play 1 player CTF for practice skulltag 2010-09-26 21-04-38-20.PNG|Icy and Yellowtail's private yiff porn leaked to the public Player.PNG|Icy and ghey lover abuse a player who is only defending himself Screenshot_Doom_20121003_175857.png|Lilith / Greenhell thinks charging like a blind baboon is how you play. NOOB. Category:Browse